planecrashinfofandomcom-20200213-history
Last Words CVR's/30 Jun 1967
June 30, 1967 Kai Tak, Hong Kong Thai International, Flight 601 Sud Aviation SE-210 Caravelle III HS-TGI Ditched into the sea while on approach during a typhoon. Crew did not follow proper approach procedures. The captain did not monitor the approach properly and the co-pilot mishandled the aircraft after descending below minimum altitude. Twenty-four of 80 aboard killed. TG-601 = Thai International Flight 601 APP = Hong Kong Approach PAR : Precision Approach Radar 06.58:00 TG601 Hong Kong Approach, Thai International 601 Good Afternoon. APP Thai International 601, Good Afternoon. Go Ahead. 06.58:20 TG601 40 miles leaving 120 for 70. 06.58:30 APP Roger 601, what is your present heading? 06.58:33 TG601 Inbound on radial er 098 06.58:39 APP Roger 601, runway in use 31, turn left heading 250 radar positioning for ILS approach over. 06.58:46 TG601 Thank you turning left 250. We are leaving heading 268. 06.58:51 APP Roger. 07.00:50 APP Thai International 601, you level? 07.00:54 TG601 Leaving 80 07.00:55 APP Roger 601, descend to and maintain 4,500 feet on QNH niner niner niner millibars. 07.01:04 TG601 Four five zero feet niner niner niner leaving 80 now. 07.01:09 APP Roger you are number one in traffic for ILS approach . 07.01:11 TG601 Thank you sir. 07.03:35 APP Thai International 601, turn right heading 270 TG601 Turning right 270 07.03:48 APP 06.01 when steady on heading 270 descend to and maintain 2,500 feet for ILS approach 14 miles touch down. TG601 Roger we're steering 270 leaving 4,500 for 2,500 feet. 07.04:57 APP Thai International 601, turn right now heading 315 adjust on the ILS report established. TG601 Roger sir. 07.05:30 APP Thai International 601 be advised there's a heavy rain shower over the field visibility er very reduced two kilometers. 07.05:39 TG601 Thank you sir. 07.06:40 APP Thai International 601, your altitude? 07.06:44 TG601 2,500 feet established. 07.06:47 APP Roger 601, you're eight miles from touchdown, continue ILS approach contact precision one one nine decimal five. 07.06:57 TG601 Hong Kong Precision, Thai International 601, ILS inbound passing White Cliff. 07.07:00 PAR 06.01, continue your ILS approach, you're seven miles from touch down the surface winf 290 at 18 knots over. TG601 Thank you sir. 07.07:30 PAR Six miles from touch down. There's heavy rain at the field in the event of an overshoot. You'll be cleared for the emergency overshoot procedure. 07.07:35 PAR RW beacon left turn to Stonecutters then to Cheung Chan, climbing immediately to 3,500 feet, 601. TG601 Understand sir. 07.07:52 PAR You're now five miles from touch down. TG601 Thank you sir. 07.08:20 PAR Four miles check your wheels are down and locked and you are clear to land. I say again clear to land. 07.08:24 TG601 Thank you. 07.08:35 PAR Three and a half miles the heavy rain is at one and a half miles from touch down all over the field. (Transmission clicks) 07.08:51 PAR Three miles you're just a little to the right of centre. 07.09:19 PAR Two miles. 07.09:33 PAR One and a half miles. You're slightly right of centre. 07.09:43 PAR Coming back to the centre line now. 07.09:48 PAR One mile. Going left of centre. 07.10:00 PAR Well. Left of the centre line. If you're not visual, climb immediately on your present heading. 07.10:19 PAR 06.01, I have no radar contact with you. 07.10:30 PAR 06.01. Are you overshooting? 07.10:40 PAR 06.01, Hong Kong Precision. 07.10:49 PAR 06.01, Hong Kong. 07.11:04 PAR 06.01, Hong Kong Precision. 07.11:28 PAR 06.01, Hong Kong, do you read? Category:Transcripts Category:1967 Transcripts